Final Advent
by Mr. Sado-Masochism
Summary: This SHORT fic is my version of Hector's and Isaac's relationship before Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. This fic contains a light mentioning of yaoi, meaning gay sex between the characters. You have been warned. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Final Advent

DISCLAIMER: This SHORT fic is my version of Hector's and Isaac's relationship before Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. This fic contains a light mentioning of yaoi, meaning gay sex between the characters. You have been warned. Please read and review!

Chapter 1: Still Beginnings

You must wonder how I became a devil forgemaster.

I was born in a small town south of Cordova town called Geneva. Geneva is a little town surrounded by woods. All year the trees remain full, even during fall and winter. A pack of wolves live not far away, but they dare not bother anyone. The houses are settled along the sides of the one and only road, making it so that everyone lives across from each other. There is a small dirt road at the north part of town leading to Cordova town. Everyone knew each other. Everyone went to the same butcher, same baker, same doctor. Even though I was only 11 years old at the time I must say that we lived a very dull life. I lived in a small house with my mother, father, and Heather, my younger sister. I only went to Cordova town once and I knew that my life was nothing compared to the busy lives of those who lived there. In my heart I always wanted something out of the ordinary to happen, and one day I had got my wish.

It was the time of the winter solstice. Every year there is a festival in the center of town to celebrate it. People gather; children run around, playing in the snow, while others sip hot tea under gaslights. This year it seemed to be the same as the last, until suddenly a burst of flames emitted from the church. Everyone turned toward the direction of the church, mouths agape. I watched the fire swarm about the spire of the church, my eyes lit with a chaotic glow. Then out of the base of the flames came a tall, slender figure. His body was covered in markings, emphasizing his feminine figure. He gazed at us all with a sinister smile, his eyes holding a glint of evil intent within them. He then began to speak to all of us.

"Now why wasn't I invited?" he cried. No one answered. "Don't you think that is a little rude?" he continued. His right hand then became engulfed in violet flames. He closed his eyes. "Come out, my liege!" and with that, a bulky, dark creature appeared behind him. The monster had a face of a demon, with a frightening pair of wings. It growled under its breath. "Go!" the man commanded. The beast cried out and with that everyone began to turn and run. The man cackled, watching people get slaughtered by his demon. All around me bodies fell, their eyes growing dim. I knew that it was pointless to run, because eventually that demon would see me and kill me as well, so I stood there, listening to the screaming around me. The man then stopped laughing and stared at me, smiling. I could not look away. He then approached me and put his hand on my shoulder, chuckling. "What's your name, child?!" I hesitated.

"Hector." I replied.

That is the day I met Isaac.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Growing Invertedly

That night my parents were murdered at the hands of this red-haired beauty and his demon. My younger sister Heather, only 4 years old, escaped into the woods. I do not know if she survived or not. Now that I think about it, I don't think I even cried.

The ground was warm with blood. Isaac called back his beast and then took my hand and took me to the cursed lands where an abandoned castle sat. That night Isaac introduced me to Dracula. He was an elegant man with long, silver hair and a face white as snow. He sat back in his throne, glaring at us with his piercing eyes.

"What's this, Isaac?! A child?!"

"Yes. Tell him your name." Isaac pushed me forward lightly. I gulped.

"My name is Hector." Isaac stepped forward and continued on.

"Lord Dracula I was thinking I could make him my fledgling."

"Hmm." Dracula paused. He looked so grand, even though he was just sitting there, thinking. "Alright, teach him the dark arts. Besides, if he proves to be no use to us you can dispose of him--after all, he is just a human." he looked off to the side, unconcerned.

"Thank you, my lord. I am eternally grateful." Isaac bowed his head and then took my hand and lead me down a long hallway. The floor was carpeted with red velvet. Candle stands with violet flames lit up the dark halls. The moonlight beamed into the halls through stained glass, leaving patches of color on the floor. "You now belong to me, Hector." he said, his voice echoing through the empty castle.

For 8 years Isaac trained me to become a devil forgemaster. He taught me how to summon creatures like he had in my hometown years ago, known as "Innocent Devils." Dracula always sent us on missions together with our "Innocent Devils" where we murdered hundreds. However Isaac was more than a teacher to me; he was also my lover.

We would always drink wine together, eventually leading to a hot night in the bedroom. Isaac is the kind of guy who likes to tease; he would always start and then stop, leaving me unsatisfied. He would make me beg for more! It frustrated me but it didn't matter--it was worth it in the end. Eventually sex had become a daily routine and I began to grow tired of my lifestyle. I wanted something new and exciting and I obviously was not going to find it with Isaac.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rosaly

Days passed and the only highlight of those days was the sex I had with Isaac. However someone very special entered my life, this person being Rosaly. I remember that day very well...

I put my chin to his shoulder, my eyes closed, with my arms weakly slung about his neck. Comfortably I rested my tired body on his warm lap. He was still inside me when a glare from the sun hit my face.

"Isaac the sun is rising!" I cried out dryly. "We have been at it all night! You drank too much last night..."

"You whine too much, Hector!" He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. "But I thought you were enjoying yourself!" He gave a little thrust, entering deeper. I couldn't help but to moan. I was sore all over, but it felt good. "You are always so tense, Hector!" With that he continued to rock me on his lap. I cried out, throwing my head back in sheer delight!

Not much later I decided to go for a walk. I needed to get some fresh air. I had wandered deep into the woods where I came upon a woman. I hid behind a birch tree, admiring her beauty. Her light, golden hair was tied with an ivory lace ribbon, a pair of pearls set in her ears. Her royal blue eyes stood out against her rosy lips. She wore a long, velvet dress of scarlet with little white gloves, which hid her small, gentle hands. She must of heard me breathing or something because she turned around and stared directly in my direction.

"Who's there?" She asked. I came out from behind the tree and once again laid my eyes on her. She was truly a beautiful sight... "Who are you?" She came closer, squinting her eyes. I think she was trying to get a better look at me. I did not answer--I didn't know what to do. "I am Rosaly. What is your name?"

"Hector." I answered. Her eyebrow raised.

"The infamous Devil Forgemaster?" she paused. "From the stories I've heard, you look a lot different than what I expected. You have gentle eyes..." she smiled. I blushed lightly. She has a warm smile, her rosy lips reminding me of a fire. "So why do you do what you do, Devil Forgemaster?" she asked, seating herself under the tree. I joined her.

We had a long talk.

"They were killed? I'm sorry..." Our conversation eventually leaded to talking about my parents. It was one of the few memories I had of my childhood, and even though so much had happened since then, I held onto it. I rested my hand on hers. She suddenly looked up at me--I was smiling.

"Thank you for your compassion." I said. She looked at me, a bit flushed in the cheeks.

"The angels are always near to those who are grieving to whisper to them that their loved ones are safe in the hands of God." She smiled. Suddenly I felt relieved--like a great weight was taken off my shoulders. I also felt something I had not felt in a long time--love.

Everyday for an entire year I met with Rosaly in the forest. We drew closer with every talk. Before I was madly in love with Isaac, but that soon faded. Rosaly showed me the beauty of mankind and slowly I not only began love mankind, but love Rosaly as well. Not much later I had decided that I wanted to run away from Lord Dracula and marry her. One day I had confessed my feelings and proposed to her--and not speaking a single word she took the ring I had forged and slipped it onto her finger and smiled at me. For a while my relationship with Rosaly remained a secret, but Isaac had then begun spying on me out of curiosity and found out. He had noticed the change in my behavior and he now knew why. He was angry, but more than anything he was jealous.

The morning of Rosaly's death I had been exhausted and slept 'till noon. When I woke up Isaac was standing at the door. He was smiling at me. He then slowly approached me.

"She didn't scream!" I sat up and looked at him, confused. "She was no fun at all..." Suddenly I realized what he was talking about. My heart jumped in fright. "Here is your ring back, Hector!" With that he had dropped the ring that I had forged for Rosaly onto the table next to the bed. Filled with a new hatred I rushed towards him. He headed outside where we fought. I used my "Innocent Devils" against his. In the end he had beat me up 'till I was broken in all kinds of places... His parting words were "Now you can rot like all those other miserable humans you like so much!"

After that everything went black. He had left me to die... But I wouldn't give in, and as soon as I woke up, I knew that I wanted revenge.

I spent many years chasing Isaac. As time passed Dracula grew weaker and weaker until he had returned to nothing but an angry soul in oblivion. I knew of this and I also figured that Isaac was heading to distant lands to collect more souls to help revive his Lord. Isaac had become my obsession and I was going to kill him.


End file.
